OBJECTIVE OF THIS PROJECT: To develop new fluorescent markers potentially useful for cancer detection. PRELIMINARY PROGRESS: 6-chloro-9-amino-2-hydroxyacridine phosphate has been synthesized as an example of a new class of fluorescent substrates. This compound, upon enzymatic hydrolysis yields 6-chloro-9-amino-2-hydroxyacridien which intercalates with DNA and stays inside the cell nucleus in reasonable time to be measured. The hydroxy phosphate derivative, on the other hand, is not an intercalating agent and does not alter its fluorescence when reacted with DNA. Thus, the use of this substrate for acid and alkaline phosphatase could provide useful information in both function and DNA content. Such work is in progress. WORK PLANS: It is planned to continue synthesis and investigation of other substrates that could serve this dual purpose.